DROD versions
Over the years DROD has accumulated a number of releases which can bring confusion even to veteran players. This article attempts to clear some of it. Vocabulary While due to the community nature of wiki we can't ensure these names are used consistently across the whole site, we've done our best to keep it consistent in this page. * Game refers to one of the two franchises release by Caravel - Classic DROD and DROD RPG. * Engine refers to a specific set of features of a game. Classic DROD had these engines so far: Webfoot DROD, Caravel DROD, DROD 1.0, DROD 2.0, DROD 3.0, DROD 4.0, DROD 5.0 and Flash DROD. * Hold is a DROD's way to name levelsets. Each hold was built in a specific engine and has to be played in that or higher version of the engine. Playing an older hold in a newer engine gives you the benefit of various interface improvements. Official DROD holds were most often released accompanying an engine. * Release is a combination game, engine and hold which is packaged and sold to the end-user. Releases DROD: The Second Sky The Second Sky is the latest production from Caravel Games. It featured the new DROD 5.0 engine with a lot of great features like: * Over a dozen new elements * New weapons for Beethro to wield * Unlimited Undo * Big scripting improvements, including local variables * Updated artwork * Challenge system (aka. achievements) * Storing player progress in the cloud * Three new room styles DROD: Gunthro and the Epic Blunder '''Gunthro and the Epic Blunder '''is Caravel Games' seventh major game in the Deadly Rooms of Death series and fourth commercial main release. It was released on April Fools 2012. Features According to its advertisement screenhttp://www.caravelgames.com/Articles/Games_2/GatEB.html: * Over 350 puzzle rooms, grouped within levels each organized around a different type of puzzle element. * Hub areas allowing for free exploration of multiple puzzle areas at once. * An engaging story of war, intrigue, adventure, and stupidity. Find out why! * Over a dozen monster types, each with varying abilities and behavior. * Dozens of characters, each portrayed with quality voice acting. * Layers upon layers of secrets and extra challenges for players ready to take on more. * Over 60-minutes of new soundtrack composed by synthpop artist Jon Sonnenberg of Travelogue. * Detailed in-game artwork that shows nine different environments across three nations, including forest, desert, swamp, underground, fortress and frozen areas. * Super active player community on the Caravel Forum, with large amounts of fan-made game content and modding easily loaded into the game for endless hours of entertainment. DROD: The City Beneath '''The City Beneath '''is Caravel Games' fifth major game in the Deadly Rooms of Death series and second commercial main release. It was released on April Fools 2007. Features According to its advertisement screenhttp://www.caravelgames.com/Articles/Games_2/TCB.html: * Over 350 rooms, each grouped within a level organized around a different type of puzzle element. * A humorous story of conspiracy and confusion with over 80 characters, each portrayed with quality voice acting. * Secrets and extra challenges that lay in store for the more curious. * A 90-minute soundtrack composed by synthpop artist Jon Sonnenberg of Travelogue. * Detailed in-game artwork that shows a range of environments, including outdoor and weather effects. * Incredibly active player community on our forum and fan site. DROD: Journey to Rooted Hold '''Journey to Rooted Hold '''is Caravel Games' fourth major game in the Deadly Rooms of Death series and first commercial game. It was released on April Fools 2005. Features According to its advertisement screenhttp://www.caravelgames.com/Articles/Games_2/JtRH.html: *25 sprawling levels with over 350 custom designed rooms, including secret rooms. *Over twenty-five hours of constantly changing gameplay, plus level editor and modding capabilities. *17 types of monsters with greatly varying abilities and behavior. *11 different characters, some of which contribute to puzzles as well as story development. *15 other game elements including obstacles, potions, explosives, and tunnels. *Incredibly active player community on our forum and fan site. DROD: King Dugan's Dungeon 2.0 Flash DROD Flash DROD is an Adobe Flash port of DROD in order to spread the word about the game to masses and features: * Free to play in your browser as long as it supports Flash * A smaller room size * King Dugan's Dungeon Lite hold, which is the KDD 2.0 hold ported to the smaller room size * Three-move undo * Released in episodes, four levels per episode Engines See Engine versions for detailed explanation of differences between each version of the engine.